1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a covering ring for a vehicle wheel on which is mounted a pneumatic tire which is provided with a belt and with pull resistant and compression resistant cores in the beads; the wheel has a rigid rim which is provided with radially inwardly extending rim flanges and, next to the rim flanges, on the inner periphery of the rim, seating surfaces for receiving the belted tire; furthermore, on the inner periphery between the seating surfaces and the rim well, recessed portions are disposed, the average diameter of which is greater than the average diameter of the seating surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem with this type of vehicle wheels is that in the vertical position on a vehicle, dirt and rainwater can collect in the space between each tire bead and the rim well and is prevented from draining off by the higher tire bead.
An object of the present invention is reliably to prevent the accumulation of dirt and water in the endangered region of a vehicle wheel of the aforementioned general type.